The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Digitalis plant botanically known as Digitalis hybrid and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘DG 09/4’.
‘DG 09/4’ originated from the crossing of the female or seed parent a proprietary Digitalis purpurea identified as ‘DG05006’ (not patented) and the male or pollen parent a proprietary Digitalis canariensis identified as ‘DG05043’ (not patented). The crossing was conducted in the Summer of 2008 in Harkstead, Ipswich, United Kingdom. The resulting seeds were subsequently planted and grown. The cultivar ‘DG 09/4’ was selected by the inventor in the Summer of 2009 in a controlled environment as a single plant within the progeny of the stated cross in a cultivated area of Harkstead, Ipswich, United Kingdom.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar ‘DG 09/4’ first occurred by terminal cuttings in the Summer of 2009 in Harkstead, Ipswich, United Kingdom. Since that time, under careful observation, the unique characteristics of the new cultivar have been uniform, stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.